Maldición
by LibiaFandom
Summary: Maldición era la palabra que describía esa constante en su vida ,desde su infancia cuando le arrancaron a su madre , pasando una vez mas por la perdida de su esposa e hija , era como si la vida insistiera en quitarle a quienes mas ama ...


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maldición era la palabra que describía esa constante en su vida ,desde su infancia cuando le arrancaron a su madre , pasando una vez mas por la perdida de su esposa e hija , era como si la vida insistiera en quitarle a quienes mas ama/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Su ser estaba en una vez más en tinieblas , que ni el caos desatado por Apocalipsis lograba que despertara de su letargo hasta que las palabras de Mystique resonaron fuerte en él "aún te queda una familia" al escucharla las memorias no tardaron en aparecer , span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Charles/span siemprespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Charles/span el primero en ver que aún quedaba algo de luz en su interior , una luz que creía apagada con la muerte de su esposa e hija , pero aún estaba ahí contra todo pronostico ardiendo en la espera de aquel que la había descubierto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Antes incluso de que fuera consciente su poder se canalizo para defender a Charles , no permitiría que Apocalipsis o nadie le quite una vez más a un ser amado , la maldición que llevaba a cuestas se quedaría enterrada con su esposa e hija ./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El poder de Jean los había salvado, todo había acabado o al menos así parecía ,Erik no era ingenuo sabía que en cualquier momento una amenaza mas allá de sus fuerzas volvería amenazarlos, si no era un ser todopoderoso ,los humanos ,aquello seres débiles y peligrosos que Charles tanto amaba e insistía en proteger se irían contra ellos , solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera , sin embargo también sabía que Charles y Mystique eran fuertes , se lo habían demostrado una y otra ves , eran la única familia que le quedaba y los amaba./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero eso ya no venia al caso , debía irse aún cuando todo su ser clamaba por quedarse junto a Charles en la escuela ,tenia que hacerlo porque por más que los ojos azules de Charles suplicaran que se quedara , su sola presencia los debilitaba , los ponía en más peligro de lo que él mismo podía contener ,span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" la maldición/span , la vida atacando a quienes más amaba no se acabaría,Erik quería pensar que terminaría con su esposa e hija , pero ahí parado frente a Charles era consciente de que aún la tenía como una marca forjada en su interior ,por eso lo mejor que podía hacer era llevársela lejos de su familia , lejos de los que amaba .../p 


End file.
